


【banana fish/A英】Take Me To Church

by moon_on_the_branch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), 战栗杀机
Genre: Emotions, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_on_the_branch/pseuds/moon_on_the_branch
Summary: 我在黑暗中下坠的时候，你接住了我。【在LOF（http://l-effortestmaforce.lofter.com/post/38b59d_12d4052e4）同步发】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >>看了11集英二小天使对亚修的困惑以及13集亚修一下子杀了很多人之后对英二说“我不想被你看着”和英二最后痛苦地想“出了那种事怎么能受得了”受到的启发，当时就在想，如果亚修手上的鲜血越来越多，他在乎的人越来越少，会不会走向迷失呢？英二又会怎么做呢？于是这个情节设置就忽然流畅地飞到自己的脑子里，便写出来了。并不算是任何一段剧情的衔接，算是一个A英日常生活中可能会发生的一段故事吧。
> 
> >>车少量，强迫性行为微量，但本质上是个Hurt/Comfort的故事，而且以我的车速，大家不用担心会产生什么不适感，我开车很（速）温（度）柔（很）的（慢）。
> 
> >>题目出自歌曲《Take Me To Church》，因为我写的时候一直在听这首，感觉画风还挺合的就抓过来用了，食用时也可以边听这首歌边读。

这是亚修的又一个晚归之夜，同时也是英二的又一个不眠之夜。英二没和亚修说过他其实能听到亚修呓语与呜咽，每一句都像是要吐出软弱与真心来，把他从安眠中唤醒。最近亚修倒是不再吵他，可英二的症状却变本加厉成失眠，整宿整宿地睡不着。

像现在这样孤枕难眠时，他就会不由自主地想起亚修。想他在睡梦中的挣扎，想他领导小弟们时的威风劲，甚至想他杀完人时凶狠的目光。夜色有尽，想念却悄然疯长，英二无奈地笑了笑，静静地忍受着无边无际的孤独。

又过了很久，黑黢黢的天花板上射进一片柔光，亚修回来了，英二放松下来，悄悄地闭上眼。可空气中弥散的血气却一直进犯着英二的神经，他早该适应，他却无法适应。有时他半睁着眼偷偷瞧亚修，最近一段时间他总是带着血回来，一开始只是小片的血迹，过段时间则变成了大片大片的洇湿，亚修不肯说，英二便不过问。可这次的气味太过黏腻，英二忍不住咳了出来，索性烦躁地起身，直直地看着前方的狼藉，虽不分明，他还是能隐约看到衬衫上的血迹，像是他曾经拍过受污染的海水那样凝成大小不一的绛红色。

“怎么，过了这么多宿，终于不偷偷看我了？”亚修没有表情地看着他。

原来他都知道，他还是什么都瞒得过我，而我什么都瞒不了他。英二疲惫地下床开灯，去屋外取来医药箱坐到床边，检视着亚修的身体。亚修也不再说话，他赤裸着上身坐在英二旁边，把手臂伸了过去。

“忍着点，疼就出声，再疼就抓紧我的手。”他用另一只手熟练地使用镊子，先是用小块的棉把灰尘碎渣一点点蹭掉，然后用另一块浸润药水轻轻地在伤口上蘸，最后用纱布和胶布一圈圈地缠好。亚修也没像平常上药那样疼得一惊一乍，他盯着虚空一声不吭，像死在那里一样。

三处刀伤，创口很深，好在亚修一直命大，都避开了要害。可是下次呢？还会有下次吗？英二逼着自己扔掉这些胡思乱想，却依旧心事重重：“最近一段时间不要剧烈……算了。”他顿了顿，“记得明天去找可靠的医生缝合一下创面，一天至少换一次纱布，否则容易化……”

“你怕我了？”

“怎么会。”英二回过神，下意识地脱口而出。

“你真的不怕？你从刚才还没开灯的时候眼神就是黯淡的。”

“……”

英二不说话，他的手移动到第二处刀伤处理伤口。他一直觉得亚修的身体像一本百转千回的书，上面记载着大大小小的伤痛：鞭打、淤青、枪伤、刀痕，没有一个不触目惊心。他身上没几块好肉，英二用棉球给他止血时，总是能瞟见他身上狰狞凸起的伤疤。这些伤疤本该服服帖帖地陷在英二温白色的皮肤下，此时却露出了参差不齐的獠牙。英二看着难受，他一边上药，一边用另一只手来回摩挲按压着这些疤痕。

“嘶……”亚修被这种陌生又熟悉的触感刺激得弹到一边，“你干什么。”

“你说得对，我怕你。”英二答非所问道，“我怕你再也回不来了。”

“哦？这话是在心疼我，还是在撩我呀，英二哥哥。”

“都不是。我想保护你。”

“行啊，那你想怎么保护？”亚修来了兴致，他确实有点好奇这个连枪都拿不稳的小子能搞出什么名堂。

“我想要你。”英二一字一句地说，“我来分担你的伤口。”

亚修长这么大还是第一次听见这种新鲜的保护法。“想什么呢小处男，做爱这种事没办法分担伤口，反而会增加伤口，懂不懂？”

“我知道怎么做爱，不是强迫的那种，美好的性不是你经历的那样，‘美好的性是共存与分担’。”英二这段时间的压抑倾泻而下，撞开了他一直不敢打开的话闸，“我知道我总是拖后腿，所以我没办法保护你的性命，但我想保护你的灵魂。你每次心里有事的时候，都喜欢和我开玩笑开黄腔，你不说，我管不了，我尊重你的选择。可我不想总是在一边心疼，你不该一个人流这么多血还一声不吭，你不该被血气笼罩着还一个人逞能。所以我想要你，想保护你，想安抚你，哪怕只是你把痛苦发泄……”

“可是美好的性本来就不该是单方面的发泄。”生死在亚修脑海里走马一样地疾驰而过，“我的痛苦，你分担不起。”

这个傻子。不，不只是傻子，他还是浑身是伤的疯子、幼稚逞能的臭小鬼、一言不吭的亡命徒。

这样的人怎么能是帮派领袖呢，他应该是一只飞鸟。

这不对，英二想，我要带他飞。

英二深深地吸了一口气，复又重重地吐了出来。“ 我说我分担得起，就一定能。”然后他像下定了什么决心一样，吻上了亚修的唇。

亚修被吻蒙了，他的大脑最近已经被死亡与绝望占据，以至于他甚至都忘了惊讶，只是认命地蒙混过关。直到他感觉面前的人又用那种温热感去舔舐他的嘴唇时，他才猛然推开他。“我说过我不喜欢别人这么碰我！离我远点听见没有！”

英二这回却铁了心，他不会再因为亚修的推拒停下来了。他转而去舔吻亚修的脖子，脖颈是人最脆弱的部分之一，可他不明白为什么亚修的这里依旧有这么多的刀伤与淡淡的针孔。英二一个一个轻轻地啄上去，又软软地用嘴唇包裹住它们，像是以前那些减缓病痛的经文与祷词一样轻柔和缓。

亚修不明白英二是中了什么邪，跟自己过不去到甚至有点反常。他像被圣钉楔在十字架一样无法动弹，又好像一个被强制接受什么受洗仪式的人一样，从头到脚都淹没在水中，快被逼疯了。他无端开始回忆起这些伤痕的来由，还不忘给自己做着心理建设：那些刀伤大多是被人折磨的时候留下的；针眼是被人暗杀的时候留下的；他甚至暗自庆幸但凡是不破皮的伤对于自己来说都好得很快，否则他脖子上的伤口会比现在多一倍，比如本该在脖子上出现的勒痕——其中的大部分是被特殊性癖爱好的人留下的。

一想到这，亚修开始轻轻地颤动。“……别碰了，很脏。”

“不脏。”

“我说我很脏，别碰了！”亚修拽起英二的领子把他摔到了床上。“你到底想干什么！”

英二呆呆地看着他，没有起伏。

“你到底在害怕什么。”

怕？亚修好像没什么好怕的，人命、财富、权力、贞操，为了活着他都可以不要。可他同时又怕很多东西，怕在乎的人一个一个因自己而去，怕自己这个恶魔，怕自己再这么天不怕地不怕下去，会连身为人的那一点羞耻心都弄丢了。

可他说不出口。他是一个失格者，他不配拥有简单的感情。14岁的他已经因为爱要了另一个女孩的命，他没有办法再去轻易地吐露内心。就像他现在，宁可任由手掌被攥得发冷，也不想声泪俱下地向英二呼救，那让他看起来毫无尊严，那会毁了他。理智与情感的碰撞让他走投无路，压抑着他的胸腔阵阵作痛。他艰难地抬起头，绿色的眼睛浮起血光。“那你想让我怎么样呢。”

“……”亚修不是在质问他，而是在卑微地恳求他，可是英二一点都不想成为一个发号施令者，他从来都不想逼亚修做什么。他沉默了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

       而亚修被这沉默逼出了笑声。“既然你沉默，那我就当你默认自行发挥了。你刚才说什么，‘你想要我’？好啊，如你所愿。”  
       他抓着领子的手顺势把英二的衣服扒开，接着欺身跨坐在英二身上，企图在他的血液中也勾起同样狂躁而暴怒的疯狂来。他撕扯着英二的嘴唇尝到腥甜，轻轻啃噬着他的喉结，然后照着他的锁骨狠狠咬了下去。这样的单方面欺压是激不起任何情欲的，亚修很清楚，他也并不想折磨英二，但他控制不住自己，他想反抗，又想顺从，他对着自己这个最在乎的人一点办法都没有，他几乎快要怨恨起英二，怨恨起自己。  
       英二死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，连牙齿都跟着打颤。倒不是因为恐惧什么，仅仅是因为心疼。他心里得有多苦才能咬得这么疼呢？或许这么疼也不过是他痛苦的冰山一隅吧。可那景象对英二来说也十分的触目惊心：他感觉亚修身上的东西正在迅疾地流入自己的血液中，那些红色的污迹、青紫色的瘀痕、黑色的绝望……可是亚修的生命本来的颜色不该是他头发的金黄色、眼珠清澈的祖母绿和朗朗天空的蔚蓝吗。英二默默承受着星星点点的暴戾，他感觉自己眼泪快要流下来了。于是他把头撇到一边偷偷地哭，到后来他也控制不住自己的时候，便开始轻轻地抽泣。  
      英二的抽泣声终于按下了亚修的停止键。他停下了动作，抬头望向英二。亚修一直很好奇，怎么会有人连哭起来都这么安静，上次从自己的病房里哭着出去的时候是，这次也是。他沉默地看着自己在英二身上留下的青紫、牙印和混作一团的血迹，内心升起了细细密密的罪恶感。他不像自己信仰基督的哥哥一样，他不信这世上有什么神是能够给予自己恩典的，可是他此时却的确有一种渎神的罪恶感。为什么两个默契的灵魂总是要互相亏欠、互相折磨呢？  
      “……别哭了。”他用带茧的拇指拭去英二淌下来的泪滴。  
      “……那你也别哭了。”英二也伸出手擦掉他的泪水，他这才发现他自己也哭了。  
       英二轻轻地拂去亚修脸上的湿润，在茫茫黑夜中看着亚修。忽然他感觉有一双手紧紧地盖住他的眼睛，是亚修的手。  
      “我不想被你那么看着。”  
      “你上次好像也说过。你怕我的眼睛吗？”  
      亚修苦涩地闭上眼。他不是害怕这双眼，他只是害怕这双干净的黑色眸子中倒映着的自己。他一直很讨厌深邃的黑暗，不仅是因为万圣节那年不好的经历，而是因为面对黑暗会让他无地自容。“当你在凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视你。”他觉得现在的自己快要被黑暗吞没了。  
      “不想说吗？那就等你想说的时候告诉我吧。”英二缓缓地抬起亚修的双手后，在亚修的注视下拿起了床头柜剩下的半卷纱布，剪下一长条一圈一圈地缠在自己的眼睛上。“你看，这样你就看不到我的眼睛了。”  
      像那次看着英二翻越高墙一样，亚修再一次看呆了。以前也有人做爱的时候用带子绑住眼睛、手腕或者性器以放大感官上的快感，可是英二做这样的事却一点都不色情，他的动作自然温和，就好像英二本来就是这样来到世上一样，虔诚又安详。亚修想，我可能遇到了这个世界上最温柔的人了。然后他就看着这个人起身抱住了自己，在他的耳边说：“我说过，‘就算全世界与你为敌，我也是你的同伴’。别怕，有我在，你不会迷路的。”  
      英二稳稳地抓住了亚修的手，放在了自己的左胸上。安稳的心跳就这样从亚修的手掌心传来，一点点冷却了他体内的沸腾，另一个人的希望与爱意潺潺流入血液中。他自认这一生，经历的性事有许多，却从没有一个能给他带来如此的安全感与满足感。他第一次觉得比起激烈的情事，拥抱和心跳声更能表达浓烈的情感。接着他看着英二抬起头，再次吻上了自己的嘴唇，于是亚修也尽自己全部的温柔去回应他。他们像是找到归宿的游鱼一样唇齿相缠，而后亚修再次吻上了自己刚才在英二身上留下的伤痕，不再是狂风骤雨般地席卷，而是暮春时节雾雨飘降下来的水滴，凉凉痒痒的。他看着英二从轻颤变成起伏的胸口，仿佛看到了夕阳西下时起起落落的潮汐一样，能把人的灵魂荡涤干净。直到英二呜咽出声，他才小心翼翼地把手指伸向英二的后穴之中，轻轻地搅弄着。英二的那里湿润又温暖，像他这个人一样温暖。亚修被这种想法软得心都化开了，他感觉那片黑暗中忽然破开了一个口子，光就这么汩汩流了进来，软软融融的。  
      而亚修的温柔在生涩地英二看来依旧是种撩拨，亚修说得对，他的确不知道怎么做爱，他更不知道做爱是一件如此滚烫的事情。他胸腔里的那团火烧到了四肢百骸，可是灵魂却因为眼前黑暗而越来越空虚。直到亚修整根没入了他，他的空虚感才终于餍足。随着亚修的缓慢抽插，他感觉自己的灵魂由浅至深地与亚修相撞，生出激烈又寂寥的回响。直到他的呜咽变成了深深浅浅的呻吟，他才忽然感觉自己的眼前纱布像精巧的礼物包装一样被一点点的拆开，他终于再一次看清眼前的亚修。  
      “不……怕了？”英二断断续续地说。  
      “看着你就不怕了。”  
      英二笑了起来，眼前因为更深顶弄泛起白光。他仿佛置身云端飞翔，掉下来的羽毛轻轻缓缓地飘落，让他感觉自己来到了天堂。而在这愈来愈亮的白光中他模模糊糊看到一团熟悉的绿色，是亚修的眼睛，像是漾在云海间的孤岛。于是英二起身飞了过去，用身体抱住了这座孤岛，像是拥抱住了珍宝一样。英二高潮了。  
      而亚修看着英二雾气迷蒙的眼中泛起的清辉，也将精液尽数洒在了他的尽头。英二感受到了亚修的颤抖与炽热，他缓缓搂住了亚修，亲住了他的额头，直到怀里的人气息渐匀，英二才松开手，转而轻轻地捋动亚修的背。两人在淡淡的月华中安静地对视。  
亚修慢慢地拭去英二脸上的泪水与汗水，说：“我哥告诉我，亲额头是最具仪式感的一种表达爱意的方式了。”  
英二迷离地看着他，笑了出来：“这是什么基督或者天主教的仪式吗……我是不太懂……我只是想亲你，就亲上去了。”  
“我只是想亲你，就亲上去了。”亚修在心里一遍遍的重复这句话，心中因为高潮所激起的波澜也渐渐平息。他想跟着我踏入深渊，于是他就跟过来了；他想从深渊中把我拯救出来，于是他义无反顾地拯救了我；他想让我不再迷茫，于是他拉起了我的手找到了归宿。我终于找到了我的归宿。他撇开英二额前的碎发，在他的额头上也亲了一下。  
      等到二人的喘息彻底平复，亚修起身把医药箱拿了过来，执意要给英二上药。做的时候没多疼，上药的时候英二才觉得亚修下嘴真狠。“还说我是笨手笨脚的日本人呢，要我说你就是不懂怜惜的美国人。”  
      亚修于是放轻了手上的动作。“还疼吗？”  
      “不疼了。你的伤分了我一半，就不疼了。”  
      “傻瓜，还说自己不笨？现在知道做爱只会增加伤口了吧。”  
      “完-全-不-会，而且，我刚才好像还看见天堂了。”  
      “嘁，又说什么糊涂话呢。”  
      “我可清醒着呢。我跟你讲，这样一来你得感谢我，因为你身上的罪孽和伤都分给了我一半，那死后无论是上天堂还是下地狱，你都不会是一个人了。”  
      亚修笑意渐深，他不动声色地上完药，扣上了箱盖。“睡，觉。以后少给我胡思乱想。”  
      他们懒懒地相拥好眠，这回亚修没有被梦魇缠身，英二也没有失眠。  
      他们再也不会分开了。


End file.
